All for One One for None
by tomColt15
Summary: Seems like Dash is quite the attraction. In other words, everypony loves Rainbow Dash. However, sometimes confronting a pony on love doesn't go exactly as planned.
1. One for None

**Tenth Fanfiction published!**

Let's think, how shall I begin with this story. Should I say, it was a beautiful day in Ponyville? Nah, it actually wasn't that beautiful of a day, pretty cloudy outside. How about, the morning star known as Celestia's gorgeous sun extracted it's warming lights upon the small town of Ponyville. Nope, it's more like evening time right now. Alright, alright, got it. Everypony loves Rainbow Dash.

That's right everypony loves Rainbow Dash. However, the cyan pegasus wouldn't have much time for relationships now that she was heading off for the life of a Wonderbolt. Actually, everypony else had another idea in mind.

In the library tree, Twilight paced back and forth, planning her perfect plan. "I have to make sure the timing is just right, any slip ups can cause the whole plan to fail," Twilight muttered to herself. Spike groaned from the couch he was napping upon.

"Why can't you just go tell her now?" Spike questioned the lavender unicorn.

"Because this way it'll be more-"

"Romantic!" Rarity cooed to herself. She had just finished creating the perfect outfit and was changing into it at the moment. "It shall be absolutely perfect. I'll confront Rainbow Dash right before she leaves, then she'll realize that together we're-"

"Super duper _perfect_!" Pinkie Pie squealed with excitement. "Dashie will finally notice all those hints I've been sending for years, then notice that we're made for each other! IT'll totally work especially since we're so-"

"Similar!" Applejack spoke to herself. As she kicked the trunks of trees causing apples to drop, she had been discussing her means to be in a relationship with her best frenemy. "Even though we're rivals, she'll see through all stuff we've been too. Besides she know me for so-"

"Long," Fluttershy half whispered to herself as she fed her animals their lunch. "We've known each other so long a relationship was bound to happen. Now is the time-"

"To make my move!" the five ponies shouted simultaneously.

It was finally time, a pegasus was going to leave Ponyville and go on as a Wonderbolt. Three Wonderbolts were awaiting the arrival of the rainbow maned pegasus they recently accepted into their group. Five friends also awaited the arrival of their friend with the flight team, getting ready to tell her news. Further down the road, the eight ponies saw Rainbow Dash galloping towards them. As the colorful pony got closer, in order to keep an image, she slowed to a trot, then a walk.

Once Dash finished strutting down the road, she gave a nice smile to all her friends. From Twilight to Fluttershy, they all smiled back with a faint blush. Rainbow turned towards the three Wonderbolts, they nodded, giving permission to say her last good byes.

"Soarin, Fleetfoot, take Dash's stuff to the carriage. Say you're goodbyes quick Dash, we gotta get to Canterlot," the captain, Spitfire, informed her.

"Cool, thanks," Rainbow simply nodded. She then turned towards her friends. "Well, I guess this is goodbye," she began. "Hopefully I can visit soon though." The six friends shared smiles and hugs before Spitfire gave Dash another time warning.

"Rainbow Dash!" Rarity called out to the Rainbow before she had a chance to turn and leave. "I-I have to tell you something," she tripped over her words." Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack, and Fluttershy all took notice of Rarity's actions. She was blushing and obviously had something important on her mind. Luckily, when they looked over to Dash, she was oblivious as ever. No way they were going to let Rarity steal her.

"Actually, Ah have something to say first!" Applejack stepped forward. Rainbow Dash turned her gaze towards her cowpony rival.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Rainbow, for a while now, Ah've been thinkin' about ya and..." Applejack lingered on her words, not quite sure how to put them. Instead she stepped closer to Rainbow Dash, getting ready to press her lips against her friend's.

"Wait!" Everypony stopped what they were doing and turned towards the butter yellow pegasus. "Um, if that's okay," Fluttershy shrunk to her shy demeanor once again. "Rainbow Dash, I want to tell you something too."

"Sure, what is it Flutters?" Rainbow Dash said, still completely unfazed and unknowing of the current situation.

"W-well, we've know each other for quite some time now... a-and, I-I kind of, um... well I uh-"

"Wait, Rainbow darling, I never got to finish what I was saying," Rarity butted in.

"Oh yeah, what were you saying?" Rainbow asked tuning her attention to Rarity.

"Well, I was trying to say-"

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight called, not letting her chances be ruined. "My research shows that none of them would be a correct choice and that I would be a perfect choice."

"What?" Dash rose a brow.

"Don't listen to her Dash!" Applejack argued. "You and Ah would be best because we're most like each other!"

"Hey Dashie, you know I never really found out what real rainbows tasted like," Pinkie jumped in.

"But you tasted one in Cloudsdale. Besides, rainbows aren't known for their flavor," Rainbow replied.

"Well there's only one way to find out for sure," Pinkie cooed, stepping closer to the rainbow pony.

"No!" Rarity objected to Pinkie's advances. "She's not meant for you. Wouldn't I be most suited for you're tastes?" Rarity said, flashing her outfit.

"Actually, I think I would be best because we know each other the most and... stuff," Fluttershy said, er, whispered.

"You mean Ah know 'er best! We've been rivals so long, we're perfect!" Applejack corrected.

"My research shows that neither of you would be suited for Rainbow Dash, and that I am!" Twilight argued, holding up a chart.

"I just want to taste the rainbow," Pinkie beamed. At this, chaos broke out. Rainbow Dash watched as her friends jabbered random gibberish, something about matches. She wasn't sure what they were talking about, but she had an idea that it had to do with a card game. Maybe they were gambling, why hadn't they invited Dash to the card game? Maybe because she always won... Oh well, she had to get to Canterlot with the Wonderbolts soon.

"Hey Dash, we gotta go now," Spitfire tapped Dash's shoulder, seeming like she wanted to get away from the other five.

"Yeah..." Rainbow stretched her one word while still watching her friends battle about cards.

"Wait Rainbow!" the five other mares shouted at the same time. Dash only stared, still. "I love you!"

"Uh, love you too?" Rainbow responded, not knowing another way out.

"No Rainbow, we mean _love _love," Applejack clarified.

"What?"

"You know like when a mare and a stallion like each other very much," Rarity further explained.

"Wait, so you're a stallion?" Rainbow asked unbelieving.

"No, we're all still mares, we just like you in the same way a mare and stallion do," Twilight said.

"Come again?"

"Well, you know kind of like when Gilda said she liked you back in flight school," Fluttershy compared.

"So, we're all just best friends," Rainbow said.

"Silly Dashie, we're gay for you!" Pinkie finally spelled it all out.

"Aren't gays two stallions though?" Rainbow asked once more. By now, her friends couldn't tell whether she was joking or not. However, given what they knew about Dash's intelligence, they were afraid of the truth.

"Well I suppose the correct term would be lesbian," Rarity added. Rainbow Dash only rose a single eye brow, showing her confusion. "Wait, you aren't a lesbian? Not even bi?"

"Well, if I knew what that was," Rainbow Dash said, not even joking.

"B-but, you show all the signs of a lesbian," Twilight stammered.

"You would always hang around the boys and gossip with them," Fluttershy said, still in disbelief.

"You and Ah were so similar," Applejack mused.

"Not to mention your mane is pretty misleading," Pinkie pointed out.

"What's wrong with my mane? It's naturally like this," Rainbow informed.

"N-nothings, wrong with your mane dear. I guess we were just shocked that you weren't lesbian," Rarity explained.

"You still didn't tell me what a lesbian is."

Smack. That was the sound of five hooves impacting five faces at once. After quite some explaining, Rainbow Dash was finally aware of what a lesbian and bisexual were.

"Ohhh," Rainbow Dash began. "Yeah, no I'm pretty sure I'm not lesbian."

"Damn," Spitfire cursed under her breath.

"Sorry guys, I just don't feel that way about mares," Rainbow explained. She felt kind of bad seeing all her friend's ears drop a bit, but at the same time she felt good that they all like her so much.

"Hey, we've been waiting for a while now. Ready to go?" Soarin flew up and whispered to Dash and Spitfire.

"Yeah, we gotta jet now, let's go Dash," Spitfire agreed.

"Well," Rainbow said to her friends. "see ya later."

Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy all watched as their crush left them. They never imagined this would be how it ended up. Perhaps they shouldn't have jumped to conclusions so quickly. Either way, they were happy Rainbow finally fulfilled her dreams of being a Wonderbolt. They all waved to her as she began to step into the carriage. Soarin opened the door for her before Dash gave him a small kiss, then Soarin walked around to the other side and stepped in with a smile.

Even long after the carriage had left Ponyville, the five mares stayed waving to nothing but the sky. It was all quiet until Rarity decided to finally speak up and say what was on everypony's mind.

"She rejected us for him?"

* * *

_A/N; Because fml, that's why. Loosely based off of one of the most awkward experiences in my life. A lot of people were starting to make these fanfictions about RD lez rumors and crap, but honestly I'm really picky about those and haven't found a liking to any of em. This was supposed to be a really short fiction, but then I remembered this moment in life and I had to ponify it. Well, enjoy (if that's even possible)_


	2. Original: One Question though

**Well, it seems none of the stories I've followed are being updated anytime soon... So why don't I write a little something more. Here's what this fiction was originally supposed to be.**

**One Question though**

Pinkie Pie bounced up and down as she followed a dirt path. She was one a mission and refused to go back to her friends. The road she hopped upon lead to a familiar cloud abode just on the outskirts of Ponyville. Of course, she was going to go see her good friend Rainbow Dash, no one else in Ponyville actually lived in a cloud house.

The fact that the rainbow mare lived in a cloud house was one of the many things that made her stand out. Honestly, how could anypony forget a pony that wasn't Celestia with rainbow hued hair. Then there was the fact that she was the best young flier, best flier in Ponyville, and arguably the best in Equestria. What else was there about her? Oh yeah, her past was unknown and assumed as pretty rough, shaping her into the mare she is today. However, no matter all the things that made her stand out, the whole rainbow thing was huge.

So many things were assumed out of her whole rainbow brite, so many things. For one thing, there were rumors that Rainbow Dash dipped her head into pools of rainbows everyday to dye to hair. There were even silly rumors about her being a decedent of a different species that specialized in rainbows... or something. Then, of course, since no one truly knew of her past, rumors of her being a child of Celestia went around as well. However, despite all these crazy rumors, there was always one rumor that connected her sexual orientation with the colors of her hair.

Now it was Pinkie Pie's job to put an end to all these rumors. She finally reached the bundle of clouds that formed a beautiful mansion.

"Oh Dashie!" Pinkie called from underneath. At that moment, the cyan pegasus in question poked her head out her little window.

"Hey, what's up Pinks," Rainbow Dash greeted.

"Can you come down here for a second," Pinkie cheerily sang.

"Sure," Dash answered as she slowly descended to ground level. "So what is it that you wanted?"

"Well I just had one teeny tiny little question to ask you," Pinkie said, using her hooves to exaggerate herself.

"Alright, shoot."

"Are you a lesbian?" Pinkie asked without fear. Rainbow Dash started for a while, then blinked, once.

"I..." she began, "don't know. I've never really had a crush or anything yet," Rainbow explained.

"Oh, well in that case," Pinkie said before placing a kiss upon Dash's lips. With that, she hopped off, leaving Dash in her wake staring. Rainbow Dash stood there for a moment trying to comprehend what had just happened, then she smirked.

"Maybe.

* * *

**Well, like I said(er, typed) before, this was originally supposed to be a little dabble. Anyway, this is what it was supposed to be like, but then I decided to add some more comedy because I'm just hilarious like that :)  
I also only put this up because I got bored of watching the same crap on Disney channel o.o  
Enjoy if you can :)**


End file.
